


girl before the rock show

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: CBGBs, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee takes Jean to a mutant punk show at CBGBs.  Or, she would, if they could only get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl before the rock show

"Jean, no," Jubilee said, laughing.  "You are dressed _way_  too preppy for this show.  C'mon, I'll fix you up."

Jean raised her eyebrows.  "What kind of show is this supposed to be?"

"Mutant punk," Jubilee said.  "Couple of underground bands, up and comers that aren't on the radio.  They know a guy who knows a guy who ran with Andy Warhol and his Superstars back in the day, so there's some art house rock in there, too."

"I'm going to pretend I understood most of that."

Jubilee laughed.  "Consider this your initiation, then."

She moved over to her own closet.  Jean was bustier than she was, but only by a little bit, so maybe her shirts would just look a little tight.  "First thing's first -- you gotta wear black.  That's just practical.  In case anybody spills their beer, or soda, or whatever."  She grinned at Jean, pulling a black tank out of her closet.  "C'mon, try it on."

Jean rolled her eyes and took the shirt, shrugging out of her jacket and blouse.  

Jubilee turned around, digging in her closet for an extra studded belt she knew she had.  When she found it, she grinned and turned back to Jean.

Her throat went dry.  "Oh.  Wow."

Jean blushed.  "That bad, huh?"

"No, not bad at all," Jubilee said, dropping the belt.  "You look _amazing_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."  Jubilee stepped toward her.  "Uh -- can I -- I really want to make out with you right now."

Jean laughed.  "Okay.  Then c'mon, kiss me."

So she did.

 

They never made it to CBGBs that night.


End file.
